


Призрак и гостья

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collage, DO NOT COPY, Digital Art, F/M, Fem!Jacob Kowalski, Genderbending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Это случилось в 21м веке.It happened in the 21st century.
Relationships: Nicolas Flamel/Jacob Kowalski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Team Light - Summer 2020





	Призрак и гостья

**Author's Note:**

> Создано для Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.
> 
> Created for Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.


End file.
